The Bodyguard and My Lady
by MiloMilkshake
Summary: An AU where Eri is a bodyguard attending school.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love Live**

It's my first time being a bodyguard. My name Ayase Eri and I'm currently heading to the Heart's Mansion. My job is to protect an important person, their only daughter. As I enter the mansion a tall man wearing a tuxedo came to me and blocked my way.

"Who are you?" he said with an intimidating voice.

"I'm Ayase Eri, I'm here to see Mr. Tojou. I'm assigned for a important mission." I said proudly.

"So you are the hired body guard for My Lady.." he said as he examined me.

"You may now enter." he continued as he made a way for me to enter.

"Thank you" I said as I bowed

As I enter the mansion I can't help but stare at it in awe. It was so big from what you see outside. I was so amazed that I didn't notice someone called me.

"You must be Ayase Eri, please come with me." said a girl with a brown hair.

We head to a big door and she suddenly opened it. I could see a man with a black hair and a turquoise eyes looking at me. (He must be the one who hired me)

"Ayase Eri, I've been waiting for you." he said

"I want you to head straight to my daughter's room. There will be no need for formality greetings." he continued with a very cold voice.

"Yes sir" I nodded and bow to show my respect

"Koizumi, please take Ayase-san to Nozomi's room."

"Yes sir" the brown haired girl bowed and gestured me to follow her.(Hmmm…Nozomi? what a beautiful name.) I thought as I followed the brown haired girl.

We continued to walk in this big house. I glanced at the surrounding and everything I see look really expensive. I glanced at the girl infront.

"You will be Nozomi-sama's bodyguard right? By the way I'm Koizumi Hanayo" she said shyly. I was a bit surprised because she suddenly turned to me.

"ummm…yes I am, I'm Ayase Eri it's nice to meet you Koizumi-san." I smiled at her

"please take good care of My Lady.." she said and I could only nod at her.

…

"Here we are" she stop and I did too. I stood infront of the door a liitle nervous.(is this really it?) I thought

"I should go now, sorry but I have something else to do" she said as she walks away. I tried to stop her but she really looks in hurry.(I wanted to ask her what I should do) Well I tried to knock but no one answered. I tried again but still no response. I tried again this time with a little force, it opened.

"wait its already open? What about Nozomi-sama?" I opened the door a little bit to see what's going on.(I guess she forgot to close the door?) I scanned the area and I suddenly saw someone sleeping. I walked closer only to see a beautiful lady with beautiful violet hair. I stared at her.

"she's so beautiful." I said unconsciously. I quickly covered my mouth as I realized my mistake. I heard her mumbled something and slowly opened her eyes. She blinks a few times and directed her eyes to me. I quickly blush.

"who...who are you?" she asked groggily.

"umm…umm..I'm A..Ayase Eri I'm-" but was cut off as she quickly got out off bed.

"I'm sorry, I must have overslept" she said and bowed.

"My Lady you shouldn't do that." I said and stop her from bowing. She then looked up to me and our eyes suddenly met. My heart started to beat faster as I stare at those beautiful turquoise eye's of her. I could feel my cheeks feel hot. I quickly turn away.(what was that just now) I thought as I blush.

"sorry" she stand and giggled a little bit. I can feel myself blush even more.

"I'm Toujo Nozomi its nice to meet you."

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Its been a long time since I updated this story, but I'll try to update as much as I can..So here you guys go! Hope you all enjoy..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Love Live or FT**

"I'm Tojou Nozomi, its nice to mee you" she said and extends her hand. I turn my gaze back at her and could see her smiling at me. (Oh my heart) i could only stare at her.

"Umm..is there something wrong?" she asked with a hint if worry.

"Oh! So..sorry My Lady, I'm Ayase Eri. I will be your bodyguard." I bowed politely. I can hear her sigh and suddenly took my hand and that made me jump from surprise. She just giggled at my reaction.(Mou! and its only the first day) I thought feeling embarassed.

"Nice to meet you Erichi" I wonder if I'll die from her smiling, it made my heart skip a beat everytime.(Oh wait! Did she just call me Erichi?!)

"Erichi?" I asked a little bewildered.

"Yup, that's my nickname for you. Don't you like it?" she pouted a bit. (Who wouldn't want that?)

"No that's not it, you can call me anything My Lady." I smiled at her.

"Nozomi, just call me Nozomi." she stated.

"But I can't do that My-" but I was quickly shut by her finger covering my lips.

"No buts, beside I've been really looking forward meeting you Erichi~" she said cutely. (I think she's teasing me rather) I sighed in defeat.

"Alright No..No..Nozomi if that's what you want." well she seems happy as I said that. (Its still awkward calling her with such familiarity, but if that will make her like that then I guess I'll just have to get use to it.)

Time skip..(3 months later)

Its been awhile since I've became Nozomi's bodyguard. I've learn some things about her like she's really interested in filming. She's still in highschool and she's attending at one of the most well known school in Japan, The Otonokizaka High. The start of the new semester is next month. I wonder if I can still go to school while I'm on duty. I was a student at UTX High not quite known I guess, but enough of that. I still need to report to Mr. Tojou about everythin that's happening. I'm currently heading to his office. I always feel nervous whenever I'm around him but don't get me wrong, his really a good person.

After some walking I'm now infront of his office. I knock on the door.

"Hello sir, its Ayase Eri." I said waiting for his response.

"You may come in" he said and I just did what he told. I entered and was surprise to see Nozomi beside her.

"Hi Erichi" she greeted me with her smile. I just bowed at her in return. (Well this is awkward, I'm really used to calling her by her name but of course her father doesn't know)

"No need for that, my dad have some news for you."

"Well thanks for spoiling dear." her father said and I could see Nozomi pout. (Wow I never realised they're this close) I stared at them for a few minutes until I heard someone Tojou-san cleared his throat. I quickly snapped from my daze.

"As I was suppose to say, till someone interrupted Ayase-san I want you to attend at Otonokizaka High with my daughter." he finished. My eyes quickly widen, I'm lost for word.

"Sorry? I don't know if I heard it right sir." I said, still not sure how to react.

"I want you to be with my daughter even in school so you could continue your duty as her bodyguard."

"Don't worry about the payment, I already enrolled you."

"Erichi isn't that great?" Nozomi said. I nodded with a shy smile( I'm really grateful not just ecause I'll be able to go to school, its because I'll still be with her too)

"Thank you sir" I bowed again.

Time skip..(1 month after)

Nozomi and I are preparing for the first day of school. After were finish we head to the car.

"Are you excited Erichi?" she asked

"Yeah"

"You'll defintely like there, I'll introduce you to my friends." she exclaimed excitedly.

"Thank you Nozomi" I said with a smile(she really makes me happy)

"Mou Erichi!" she blushed and look away from me. I giggled at how cute she is.

After minutes of silence we've finally arrived and all I could do is stare in awe.

"Its so huge" I said unconsciously

"It is, come on." she pulled me out of the car. I could feel many gazes directing at us.

I heard some whipers like who is that with Tojou-san? Well so much for first impressions.

"Hey Nozomi" a girl with blue hairsuddenly approach us.

"Umi!" Nozomi run to her and hug her. The girl with blue hair just patted her head.

"Oh who you might be?" amber eyes look at me.

"This is Ayase Eri, she's my friend" Nozomi answered for me.(Ok, Tojou-san decided to keep me being a bodyguard a secret for safety purposes)

"Its nice to meet you Ayase-san, I'm Sonoda Umi'

"Nice to meet you too"

Before anyone can utter a word another girl with red hair approach us, and it made Nozomi grinned widely and made me uncomfortable for some reason.

"Baby!" Nozomi shouted while waving her hands in the air.( Wait Baby?! Don't tell me?)

**Tha's ít for chapter 2, TBC :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is another chapter its short though, hope you all understand it and enjoy it :) Thanks for all the fav, reviews and follows. I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LL**

"Baby!" Nozomi shouted at the red head that's coming our way. The said girl instantly blush.

"Will you stop calling her that already Nozomi" a voice suddenly came from behind. We all turned around to look for the source. It was a girl with a twin-tailed hair.

"Nicochi!" Nozomi greeted. The girl only look at Nozomi with irritated expression.

"Jealous?" Nozomi teased.

"Whatever" the so called Nicochi? said and approach the red hair leaving a giggling Nozomi.

"Maki-chan, your parents told me that you didn't come home AGAIN last night" the twin-tailed girl said scowling.

"Why didn't you tell me and where did you go?" she finished.

"I stayed at Rin's place. Why do you care anyway?" she replied twirling her hair.

"Why?! I'm your bestfriend of course I care. Why are you so stubborn?!" the twin tailed girl said raising her voice.

"Yeah bestfriend" the red hair said sarcastically.

"Are you still angry about _that?_ I already apologized for like what? hundred times already."

"Yeah right"

"Urgghh!"

The two continued to bicker while Umi sigh at the sight.( I wonder if they're always like that) I decided to just ask Nozomi.

"Hey Noz-" but I was cut off by Nozomi

"We should just leave them be for now" she declared earning a nod from the blue haired girl.

"Your right and Kotori wanted to see you" Umi said

"Hmm?" Nozomi just hummed in question

"I guess its about the dress she made you"

"Oh is it finish already?" now Nozomi has this glittering stars in her eyes, she's cute.

"Yeah said that you wanted to wear that at the upcoming party next week" Umi said. (Party? What party?) I thought.

"Yes, have you seen it?" Nozomi asked.

"No, not yet besides would it be nice to see you wearing instead?" Umi look at Nozomi with a smile.

"Oh so I assume that you meant that yo. wanted to be my partner?" she teased, typical Nozomi.

"Maybe~" Umi joke but I guess it works as Nozomi can be seen with a slight blush spreading across her cheeks. Umi giggled a bit. Nozomi just pouted.

"Well I'll take my leave now, I still need to go somewhere" Umi said walking away from us. Nozomi sighed and turned to me.

"Ne Erichi we should go meet Kotori and the others so I can introduce you to them." Nozomi just literally pulled me inside the campus

"Wai-wait Nozomi!" I struggled a bit

"Kotori is in the classroom!" Umi shouted from the back. NozomI paused and I too.

"Ok, thanks"

"Come on Erichi" she smiled at me

"Ok" I returned the gesture.

(Inside the classroom)

"Kotori-chan!" Nozomi greeted the girl with ash colored hair.

"Nozomi-chan, I'm glad that your here. I brought the dress" she greeted back.

Then she stands and search from her huge bag. She then showed us the dress, my eyes widen. I looked at Nozomi and I could see her amused as well.

its..its..really beautiful.

"So what do you think?" she asked

"Its really beautiful Kotori, thank you" Nozomi said full of gratitude.

"Oh by the way Kotori, this is Ayase Eri" Nozomi intoduced, I bowed with politeness.

"I'm sorry for not noticing you, nice to meet you I'm Minami Kotori." she said.

"Its Ok, please to meet you too."

"So Nozomi-chan is she going to be your partner?" She turns to Nozomi.

"Well..I haven't thought about who I should go with."

**Ok that's it for now, I'm kinda feeling lazy. I'll try to update as much as I can.**


End file.
